


Stain my lips with your kiss

by atrimea



Category: Daft Punk Medley - Pentatonix (Music Video), Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nude painting, Painting, Scomiche, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Scott is a famous painter and Mitch is his new client. <br/>love comes after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Scott has pretty thoughts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain my lips with your kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/gifts).



> I 100% support them being happy as friends, and this is just an AU.   
> All I want is for them to stay with each other forever, no matter how they choose to define their relationship.
> 
> Enjoy! If you came here for the smut, skip a chapter I guess!

He closed his eyes and felt the music give him the colours he needed, the image he wanted. He heard the softest of notes, recurring in quick succession, like the rain.  
Blue-grey. He painted the sky blue grey.

A harmony joined, and Scott added in the rose grey lips of the boy he had imagined inside of his dream. A smile tugging at his full lips, like he was softly smiling at a secret joke they shared.

A bassline hit Scott's ears, and he gave the boy dark hair and sparkling eyes. A little sadness, but impossible to see.

Invisible meloncholy, striking beauty and breathtaking elegance.

In the end, he ended up calling his painting just that.

Scott was starting to fall in love with someone that didn't even exist.

For a month, he obsessed over every detail, but his paintings never quite came through, everything always seemed a bit too wrong, a bit too blurry.

Until one day, when everything came into focus.His next client walked out of a dream.  
 _His_ dream.   
He was even more beautiful in real life. fate had given him a living, breathing person, who looked exactly like his dream. But better.

Scott was in love with him before knowing his name.

He did the usual, as with anyone he had painted, a few pictures, an idea, a discussion . A few compliments.

Well, more than a few for his case.

"I want to do something different with mine" Mitch's voice was Radiant, Scott had to think of how that was even possible.

Scott didn't want to think about biting or tounges. Or lips, he was trying stare at them.

It wasn't working.

"-Silk?"

Mitch waited for Scott to reply.

"y-yeah! sure!"

Thankfully, his assistant had noted all of the requirements , and they set a date for next week to start off.

\--

A week that left Scott busy working on a billion othed projects and people, but a week where he thought about Mitch every day.

He thought of the sinus ring, of the violet hair, or the particular way Mitch laughed so hard.  
Everytime Mitch had laughed, Scott's head had exploded with vibrant colours, his laugh was a medly.

Scott was in love. Scott was bright, bright red.

Mitch had a half empty bottle beside him, Scott had soon found out it was an easy way to soothe nerves and reduce awkwardness when clients came for the first time.

But Mitch didn't seem nervous, or even bothered.

He lay down and arranged himself in the manner they had decided upon, the black silk covering him in some places, he looked tangled and ethereal and like he broke hearts for a living.

They talked while Scott started on the painting, occasionally asking Mitch to move this and that, or to not move his at all.

Scott was either going to make the beat painting of his entire life, or the worst.

He put on music after a while.

Which is when Scott gave up on trying to make it look indifferent.

Mitch started to sing, softly at first, but loudly when he saw Scott smiling.

His voice rang out loud and clear, and Scott's brain burst into colour, every note bought a new shade. Mitch's voice went higher, and with it, Scott's mind made the colours brighter, he was lucid and high at the same time.

He let his inhibitions go, finally, with an E7, and changed the painting recklessly.

He decided to throw sunlight on Mitch's body, made his expression a sexier one, less playful, made his body beautiful-not that it already was. He made mitch stand out, fiercely daring anyone to look at him and not be taken aback  
Scott made his hair wet, strands touching his lips, disheveled like he had just been pushed into the bed and kissed. His tattoos glistening and his eyes twinkling. Mouth slightly open, like his breath was hitched.   
Hands clutching the silk sheets elegantly.

Mitch looked like a god.


End file.
